


Incidental

by abbacchiosbelt (harimenui)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Consensual Kidnapping, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Melone is a Nerd, Pining, References to Depression, Sugar Daddy, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harimenui/pseuds/abbacchiosbelt
Summary: A collection of miniature fics/synopsizes via randomly generated tags.Find me @abbacchiosbeltover on Tumblr! ♡The tag generator can be foundhere!
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Diavolo (JoJo)/Reader, Diego Brando/Reader, Dorothea Arnault/Reader, Kujo Holly/Reader, Leone Abbacchio/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Melone (JoJo)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. Abbacchio| sugar daddy + Partners in crime + phone calls

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation from the creator, captaincrusher, on Tumblr: "I made an AO3 tag generator.
> 
> It contains almost all of the 100 most common tags + a lot of tags found with the random tag function. Press to find out what your next fic will contain.
> 
> (It’s NSFW, because that’s how fanfic writers are)."
> 
> I took the idea from my friend and fellow writer Nat to create a synopsis/mini fic off of the tags generated!

You’ve always felt drawn to your teammate Abbacchio. There’s something so _familiar_ about him… Though you worked well with every member of Buccellati’s team, Leone and yourself ended up getting assigned to more and more missions together when Bruno sees how well the two of you get along — there’s always a hint of something in his eye when he assigns the two of you to a mission. Even Abbacchio’s stand, Moody Blues, seems to get along well with you.

Still, even though you very much like Abbacchio, you’d be remiss to ignore the other relationship in your life. Though the two of you had communicated only by phone calls for safety reasons, your sugar daddy was exceptionally giving and not skeevy like some of the other men you’d sugar babied for in the past. His voice always had shivers running down your spine - the monetary perks were just a pro to your mysterious benefactor, his soothing voice and interesting yet blunt personality intriguing to you.

-

Abbacchio, however, turns sheet white the first time he hears you speak. _You_ won’t recognize him, of course. Moody Blues had made sure that his voice wouldn’t be recognizable, his faithful Stand always whirring in excitement whenever he decided to phone his beloved sugar baby. When he’d been given your number and photo by Bruno (worried about Abbacchio’s loneliness), he was drawn to you immediately. Though he didn’t want to risk your safety by meeting you in person (that, and a healthy dose of self-loathing telling him that you’d reject him), he fell in love with you over the phone.

He never expected Bruno to pull something like _this,_ somehow bringing you on as a member to Team Buccellati. Abbacchio is incensed, but there was no use arguing with Bruno.

What’s worse is that Moody Blues had no concept of subtlety, whirring and making happy noises whenever Leone summoned the Stand around you. 

Something was going to have to give soon.


	2. Dorothea| mercenaries + light petting + denial

At first, it seemed you had nothing in common with Dorothea, despite her status as a commoner. She was everything you weren’t — beautiful (or so you thought - Dorothea thought you were just as beautiful, you’d later learn), charming, the right mix of grace and fury… Compared to her, skin calloused from years of fighting and words harsh, you felt that Dorothea would never grow to covet you as you did her.

It was a mistake to underestimate Dorothea Arnault, though. When she corners you in the training grounds one stormy evening, one soft hand wrapped around your throat and one pinning your wrists to the ground… It’s all you can do to keep from blurting out that you love her.

She kisses you, and you kiss back. Though you long to run your hands over her body (and she yours), the sound of footsteps makes the two of you scramble apart. Dorothea looks at you with a sense of longing as you make your exit, though you do your best to forget it.

When the Empire assaults Garreg Mach and you’re lost in the throng of battle, later presumed dead, you give in to your fate and run.

You leave Garreg Mach behind. You leave the Black Eagles and Edelgard behind…

And you leave Dorothea behind, only offering a silent prayer to whoever was listening that she’d make it out unharmed.

-

When you run into Dorothea two years after the start of the war, alone just as you had been, you’re faced with a situation you can no longer ignore when she insists on joining you as a mercenary. Even though you’d technically betrayed the empire… so had Dorothea.

You don’t ask why, and though you want to run again, you can’t say no. Not now, when you finally have the chance to make things up.

When Dorothea, despite the dreary nature of things, winks and lets her fingers slide over your sword hand when you acquiesce to her request, you wonder if you’ve bitten off more than you can chew by letting the former songstress come along with you.

You’d never regret your choice, though, even if it meant hiding the feelings you’d suppressed for long.

-

Little did you know that Dorothea was an expert at drawing these types of things out of people — especially when she felt the same way.


	3. Lucio | references to depression + vandalism + violence

When you find out that Lucio, The Count of Vesuvia, had been the one spraypainting your shop with increasingly vulgar language and ‘artwork’, you’re set to stomp down to the castle yourself and have a word with him. Even Asra, ever the calm presence, lost his temper when it came to Lucio. 

You don’t have to when there’s a harsh knock at your door and you’re greeted by Countess Nadia and Count Lucio themselves. Lucio’s face is burning red with anger and Nadia’s face is trained into a peaceful mask, though you can see the flames bright behind her eyes.

Asra and you both pause before you usher the two of them in, passing confused glances between each other. 

Lucio spits out venom before the four of you even settle — about this being _stupid_ , how he didn’t do anything _wrong_ , about how ‘Noddy’ had the wrong guy. He’d never do this! You, Apprentice… You believe him, right?!

You open your mouth to speak (no, you didn’t), but before you can, you’re interrupted. 

Asra bites back with a fury you’d never seen while you and Nadia stand at the wayside, almost impressed by the way Asra’s harsh but controlled words seem to make Lucio back in onto himself. 

It goes back and forth until Nadia clears her throat, commanding. Asra and Lucio grow silent.

“Lucio, your excuses don’t matter.” Lucio pouts, but Nadia shoots him a look. “You’ll compensate them for the many times you desecrated their livelihood with your little tantrums.”

-

Lucio _does_ repay you and Asra, but now you’re stuck with The Count dropping by every day to insist on making sure no one gets any ideas from _him_. You can only roll your eyes and try to concentrate on work. Asra had left as usual, so for the past week it’d just been you - and Lucio, though his presence wasn’t planned.

He talks and talks and talks until one evening you flip the shop sign to closed and sit him down forcefully.

“Why are you doing all this?”

Lucio makes up an answer - you can tell by the way his eyes dart to the side and how bright the blush is that rises on his face. So you prod again, and again until Lucio is nearly shouting and angry - angry that you were prying and angry because you’d gotten out of him that he was depressed.

Lonely. Sad. Bored. Isolated. Not getting enough attention - not getting the right attention. 

It was all familiar to you, and despite how much The Count pricked at your every nerve, you felt for him.

Perhaps you did have an idea or two on how to work off some of that boredom and loneliness.

-

“Now _this_ is what I’m talking about!” Lucio shouts, grinning wildly as he parries against your apparition’s magic weapon. The figure shakes with the impact but your magic holds strong and Lucio is pushed back. It doesn’t deter him, though - no, it pushes Lucio forward into an even stronger attack that has your apparition snapping back to your body.

You pant, exertion, and adrenaline wracking your bones from the past hour of fighting Lucio.

Well. _You_ weren’t really fighting him - you were creating apparitions and obstacles for the restless Count to fight, his smile growing with each smack of his sword against them.

He approaches you, blood running down his face, with a crooked smile that has your already rapidly beating heart flipping in your chest.

Lucio leans on his sword, raising an eyebrow. “Is that all you can do, Apprentice? We’ve barely started.”

If this would keep him from acting out again…

You smile back and ready another attack for the Count, watching as he walks back to the designated fight area with a swagger in his step.

Maybe violence was the answer sometimes.


	4. Holly | wishes + decisions + in public

Holly had been divorced for several years now, her and Sadao deciding to go their ways after Jotaro officially left home for good - though it was amicable, the loneliness from her ex-husband’s frequent absences made Holly hesitant to consider marriage a possibility for her again.

Meeting you, though… Holly felt like something had finally clicked in her life - that she’d done something right to find someone as lovely and caring as you. Over time, you began to chip away at the cage that guarded her heart, your earnest and trusting nature making Holly believe again that perhaps there would be a real future for the two of you.

At night, when Holly found herself warm in your embrace, she wished to have a peaceful life like this with you for as long as time gave the two of you. There was no rush to make things official, but from the moment the words ‘I love you’ had left both of your lips, Holly had been weighing an important decision in her mind: Did she deserve to marry you?

She knew that you would do right by her as her spouse - but would she be able to do right by you as a wife? Her first marriage still troubled her deeply. The wounds left by an absent spouse ran deeper than she’d like to admit, and though she knew you and her ex-husband had nothing in common, fear still tugged at her heart.

Things change, though, when Holly spots a ring in the window of a local shop. It’s perfect - handmade and crafted with precision. Proposal was a distant thought in her mind, but Holly knew she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to buy the ring. It burns a hole in her pocket for only a week before Holly makes a decision - she wants to marry you.

She wants it more than anything in the world.

So it’s with this in mind that she asks you out for a fancy dinner followed by a walk in a nature conservatory, specially decorated for the season with beautiful lights. You laugh and smile together at dinner, giggling as you feed each other bits of food like teenage lovers would.

As you walk hand-in-hand through the conservatory, Holly’s heart is pounding. It’s not until the two of you reach the water feature that Holly surprises you by getting down on one knee, onlookers slowly gathering with grins on their faces. 

(You knew this might be coming. You’d discussed it, and you’d told Holly that a public proposal was more exciting than a private one. Your heart is pounding, too.

You can barely contain your grin when you say yes - and the crowd cheers as Holly pulls you into a tight hug, though the only sound you register is the sound of your now fiancée saying how excited she is for the future.)

Holly holds you tightly, babbling about how much she loves you without a care in the world.

It seems sometimes, wishes do come true.


	5. Diego | nighttime + angst + horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mild body horror.

You know next to nothing about Diego Brando — you know that he’d married into his riches and therefore perhaps would afford you advantages if you played your cards rights later in the race. You know that he’s pompous and popular amongst… well, everyone. You also know he’s attractive in a way that annoys you to your core.

Still, you choose to charm and flirt your way into a partnership with him during the Steel Ball Run. Your horse is just as hearty and well-trained as Silver Bullet. Though you sometimes fall behind (you weren’t a champion jockey, after all), the two of you always meet up at the end of the night.

It’s safe - until it’s not.

Until you watch in horror as you and Diego are tricked and dragged into an unfamiliar space by a man named Dr. Ferdinand who claimed he was only _helping_ Diego. You were just collateral damage by being there. You see the fear in Diego’s eyes as both of you are stuck with something sharp and unknown whilst the screams of the others who had been ‘experimented on’ by Dr. Ferdinand drone on in the background.

-

The next time you come to, you feel like you’ve just been in a bar fight. Your whole body aches and every movement feels like torture. Your stomach aches from a deep hunger and your throat feels as dry as the desert. When you manage to crack open your eyes - and hell, does the light hurt - you see Diego laying next to you, splayed on the harsh ground just as haphazardly as you were.

When he finally awakens, the two of you don’t need to say anything. His eyes dilate and his nostrils flare as he looks at you, your changed body responding in same.

You were both different now - no longer fully human and transformed into something that neither of you understood.

-

The two of you set off for a day before you’re forced to stop due to a heavy storm. Diego and you huddle under an outcropping of rocks and peer into the distance despite it being obscured by rainfall, unwilling to talk.

It’s easy to remain silent until you smell it. Something nearby - another human? An animal? Diego looks at you the moment the scent hits him, his mouth peeling back to reveal sharp rows of teeth. In turn, you groan as two long and inelegant horns grow from your forehead.

You wonder if he feels both disgust and awe at his new form like you do.

The hunt is on within the next few moments as both of your bodies shift against your will into creatures that were thought to be long gone, bones cracking as they lengthen and change shape. It’s disgusting and horrifying - yet there’s a small modicum of comfort in knowing that you share your new form with someone else.

Later, when the hunt has ended and you’re both back under the rock, Diego lays against you. You swear you almost hear a growl of contentment when you wrap an arm around him in response.

The night would pass with Diego by your side just as it had many times before.


	6. Diavolo | domestic bliss + customer service + abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Kidnapping, but consensual-ish.

You’ve been stuck working a dead-end job for longer than you’d like to admit. It’s not that you felt shame in the work, but simply that you allowed yourself to be worked to the bone with unfair compensation as your paltry reward. You yearned for something better, but you were barely scraping by as is. The only joy you found at work was during your breaks or when the store was absent of customers — when you could get lost in your own thoughts and imagine a better future for yourself.

When you see a tall man walk into your shop with their hair tucked behind a hood and sunglasses on, practically curling into himself, you assume the worst. Your hand hovers over the panic button located under your customer service desk as the man slowly browses the store, seemingly ignorant to the fact that he looked like a threat.

When he approaches the register with his purchases (a lighter, a couple bags of sour candy, and a pack of hair ties) you have to stop yourself from flinching, the fear that he might try to rob the store still present at the front of your mind. You quickly ring him up, too caught up in your own thoughts to do the usual small talk. When you hand him his items and finally manage to stammer out a quiet ‘Have a nice evening,’ you swear you see the man’s black-painted lips quirk up into a smirk for a fraction of a second.

He leaves, and you’re left feeling off for the rest of the night. He comes back again the next day, and then the next before you find yourself checking him out every night you work. Your boss asks about him, but all you can do is shrug nervously and say perhaps he likes how quiet you are.

After a month of checking him out, he approaches one evening without anything in his hands. He leans over your counter, sliding his sunglasses down just so that you can see the very edge of bright green eyes.

“Do you like it here, signorina?”

It’s an odd question - especially from your otherwise usually silent customer- but you had no reason to try and make your job sound glamorous. 

“No… I hate it. I’m sick of it. Every morning I wake up and wish I was somewhere else.” You breathe out, almost feeling like a weight was lifted off your chest from being honest about how stuck you felt.

The man smiles and pushes his sunglasses back up. “Why don’t you meet me outside when your shift ends?”

You shift nervously. Was this man really being so obnoxious as to ask you out at work? He’d been so quiet for the last month… But something about him is undeniably charming.

You nod.

-

The next time you wake up, you’re laid on silk sheets. You hear the sound of the ocean and feel the breeze caress your skin, gentle and warm. It’s when you gather your bearings a moment later that you clasp your hand over your mouth and hold back a scream, your heart pounding in your chest.

Where the fuck were you?! The last thing you remembered was the man smiling at you after you met him outside, and then… Nothing.

And then you see him in the corner - long pink hair tied up neatly behind him, green eyes shining while he peered at you from the corner. He was dressed in an immaculately tailored suit that probably cost triple what you’d made over the last few years. 

He smiles again, but this time you’re aware of the sinister edge it holds.

“You’re a quiet one, hm?” He steps closer to you, and you flinch back. He merely rolls his eyes. “You’ll never have to want again for anything, cara. Just behave for me. It’s not so hard. I knew since the moment I saw you that you were perfect for me - I couldn’t leave you stuck in a shithole like that. You’re worth more, carina.”

His deep voice is soothing enough that you momentarily forget what’s happening, wondering if perhaps this was better than you could have asked for. You feel crazy as you consider listening to the stranger who had kidnapped you - he _kidnapped_ you. You don’t know his name or anything about him. It’s sick and wrong, and yet…

You find yourself nodding along, eyes wide.

-

Another month passes - and it’s everything you could have dreamed of. All debts in your name are paid off. Each and everything you could ever want are granted to you without second thought, as long as you’ve been good. It’s not hard to be good when your _Signore_ treats you so well.

Maybe you don’t know his name yet, but he treats you as if you’re a beloved jewel, far too beautiful and rare for the rest of the world to see.

Why bother thinking about anything else but how happy you are?


	7. Melone | nerdiness + fantasy + blacksmithing

A modern, college AU: You meet Melone at your college’s Books & Brews night — a weekly gaming night hosted at the local combination book store and coffee shop. It’s not something you’ve done in a long time. You’re in grad school now, and rarely have time for extracurriculars, let alone going out. However, your department advisor insisted on you straightening out your work-life balance, and knowing that you were previously part of several D&D campaigns due to your tired ramblings, they suggest you attend Books & Brews night.

So you do - the crowd is a little surprising, and you chastise yourself for judging too early on the types of people that would be there. There’s a good mix of age groups from what you can tell, and knowing that the establishment is LGBTQ friendly sets you at ease. Though you’re nervous, it seems like your advisor had given you a good idea.

It gets even better, then, when you spot a lithe, purple-haired patron sitting at the head of the table that was hosting the current campaign. He notices you staring and beckons you over with a smile that has your stomach fluttering in nervous excitement.

‘First time here?’

When you nod, the stranger smiles again and holds his hand out. ‘Welcome, then. I’m Melone.’ He pauses to let you give your name. ‘That’s a lovely name. I hate to rush things, but our game is about to start. Would you like to sit in? We’re always happy to have new members.’

-

And so it begins that you join in on Melone’s campaign - the first week you observe, feeling captivated by Melone’s storytelling. It turns out that this was the conclusion of his campaign, and that the second week will be featuring a new DM and a new campaign.

Melone asks you to stay for coffee to discuss your characters for the new campaign, and you happily oblige. As the weeks go on you and Melone find yourselves clicking when it comes to character interactions - Melone’s character has a penchant for having just what your character needs or wants thanks to his skill in Blacksmithing. Though the other players sometimes roll their eyes when Melone offers you his help for the umpteenth time, it still gives you butterflies in your stomach when he gives you his familiar soft smile and rolls in your favor.

What else can you say but ‘yes’ when Melone sks you to dinner, cheekily rolling a die and getting a nat 20 on his success rate.


End file.
